Heat-A Klayley Fan fiction
by common-sense-23
Summary: Introduction: The events take place a month after Hayley finally gets her curse broken. For the first time unbeknownst to her Hayley goes into heat and seeks out Klaus, however her incontrollable actions have dire consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: The events take place a month after Hayley finally gets her curse broken. For the first time unbeknownst to her Hayley goes into heat and seeks out Klaus, however her incontrollable actions have dire consequences.

Klaus and Hayley could sense the other, the pheromones between them guiding them to the other, the scent of the other intoxicating their minds. It hadn't been intentional, they're draw to the other that night. She was in heat, and neither could shake the insatiable urge the mate. It was primal, something neither had any control over, and neither could reason with. Their base animalistic urges were in control needed to be met. Hayley and Klaus hated the other, and hadn't spoken since the night Klaus cursed her into a wolf, but when their eyes met all the frustration and anger from before morphed into overwhelming desire and pure lust. There were no feelings of love or any genuine feelings between them, their draw was purely and utterly raw and sexual, and nothing more. Hayley and Klaus battled for control on the floor, each fighting for the top position, testing the others strength and limits as they clawed away and eagerly grinded into each other's bodies. Hayley did her best to assert her dominance, hungrily grinding away on top of him, her body mercilessly clamping down and riding his long rod; her body taking what it desired, what it needed. Her mind wasn't on Jackson or Elijah. No, her mind was not on either at all, they were both Beta's. She needed an alpha and her body knew who the true alpha was. Right now, in this moment her body had taken control, her primal urge to mate with the strongest would be the only thing her mind could focus on. The way she craved him was nothing like she'd ever experienced. Her body was convulsing with pleasure. Klaus of course as the alpha male easily dominated her despite Hayley's attempts. He pushed her back and regained control of her. Biting and nipping away at her neck taking his claim. He grunted and growled as he pushed himself deeper inside her and she gasped missing the fullness of his length. Her eyes glowed with a new wild zeal as he pounded away taking what was rightfully his, making her body squirm under him, taking full and total control. Hayley's claws drew blood in his back as his movements made her cry out in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper, absorbing his total length and clenching it for dear life. Her body needed this, she thought as she pumped back furiously on him, desperately milking his length for everything it had, it had been craving this for such a long time and she hadn't known until now. Klaus let out a loud moan, responding to her strength and fervor as he plowed in and out of her. He was in pure ecstasy. He had never been with another hybrid before and this was a new experience for him, one that outmatched all the other sexual experiences in his life. I need you, Hayley whispered in his ear. Klaus looked into her lustful eyes and saw no love but only primal need... He was the Alpha. He was the Hybrid King and they both knew this was the natural order of things. Nature had intended it this way, and for tonight they was no fighting it.

The morning after, after their heat had finally come to pass they both were shocked at what they had done. Both quick to say it meant nothing and to never utter a word of it again.

Hayley hurriedly went back to the bayou where she found her husband Jackson asleep and laid beside him, it was over, the heat had passed and what had happened the night before could be forgotten, as if it never occurred.

A month later as Hayley stared at the two blue lines on the pregnancy test, she began to cry. How could this have happened? Esther had told her that she couldn't have more children. Had it been the werewolf ceremony? Had the marriage and Jackson's abilities resuscitated some life inside of her? She had always wondered what Jackson's grandmother Mary had meant when she said transfer of powers, because from what Hayley knew she had gotten nothing from Jackson, perhaps she had regained her fertility back from him. But there was one thing Hayley knew Jackson didn't give to her. This baby.

She knew who the father was, and it wasn't her husbands. It was Klaus's. That night they had been in heat was of course nature's way of propagating the species. Nature's second little loophole that had resulted in this second miracle baby. She knew she couldn't let him know of this pregnancy. That Klaus knowing he had fathered this baby would be the last thing she could let happen. Klaus knowing about this baby would be the end all of her life as she knew it. Jackson would no doubt leave her, having had enough of Hayley's betrayals and the pack with no powers left to keep their allegiance would shun her as well. Elijah knowing she had slept with his brother again and created another child would not want anything to do with her, and of course their would be even more anger at Klaus and friction between the brothers. Camille her friend who Hayley knew loved Klaus would never talk to her again, and her and Klaus's relationship would be hurt, but perhaps she would forgive Klaus again as Cami always does, but Hayley she would hate. Everyone in her life would leave her. There would be nothing but drama and chaos in the news coming out. Friendships, familial bonds, her marriage all broken… but she'd be stuck with the one person she didn't want in her life and the one she'd done everything she could to keep her distance from…Klaus.

Klaus was already a tad possessive of her because she was Hope's mother, but having two of his children would make his possessiveness even worse. He would feel like Hayley was his. Klaus was already a tyrant, but this second child would only make matters worse. He would demand that Hayley move back into the compound and that she live with him and raise their children, and if she refused he would lash out and hurt those she cared about. He would try to rule over her, tell her what she could and couldn't do with their children and of course Hayley would fight him back. It would be never ending quarrels, and Klaus's petty vengeance. She didn't want this life. She had fought so hard to escape it. Hayley knew she couldn't live like that, that she would run and spend her whole life running in fear with her children from their father. Their lives would be constant running and hiding.

Hayley pressed her hand down on her stomach and could hear the tiny heartbeat of the innocent little life her and Klaus had created. She knew she couldn't bring herself to get an abortion. Despite the trouble it would cause she knew she already loved this baby. It had to be Jackson's she told herself, whether it was his blood or not, this baby was Jackson's. He was the father. Hayley's fear of the truth coming out brought fear into her heart. What if Klaus found out she lied about Jackson being the father? He would without a doubt want revenge for her again trying to keep another child away from him. He would kill Jackson and potentially her entire pack. He would make her life hell.

Klaus couldn't know. She couldn't protect Hope, but she had to at least protect this baby from his madness. She had to make sure she timed this perfectly. She would say she was 2 months pregnant instead. She could compel her doctors to say the same, just in case Klaus ever got suspicious. She had to make sure Klaus never got any suspicions on if he were the father. She couldn't give him any reason to believe he was. Klaus as paranoid as he is wouldn't rest until he got down to the bottom of it, especially on a matter such as this. She had to lie straight faced, and tie up all the loose ends. She had to, Hayley thought as she reached down and placed another hand on her stomach … for her baby's sake.

Hayley opened the bathroom door and wiped the tears from her eyes. Everything will be OK she told herself. It has to be. _Klaus won't ever find out,_ she lied to herself. Knowing deep down the great possibility that he would.

She could hear Jackson in the yard cutting wood and followed the noise. Hey Jack! she yelled out. Jackson turned and faced Hayley. Good morning beautiful, what's up? , He replied. Hayley held up the pregnancy and forced herself to smile. "I think we might need another room for the house, our family's gonna get a little bit bigger."Jackson dropped his ax and came running over to Hayley. _Oh my God, is this?… Are you?_ Jackson stuttered.

 _Yeah I'm pregnant_ , Hayley said with another fake convincing smile. _You're gonna be a daddy_. Jackson was shocked, _But I thought…_

 _I thought so too, but I think the wedding ceremony made me able to have kids again._..Are you happy?, Hayley asked.

Jackson looked down at the pregnancy test then looked into Hayley's eyes and smiled. _I am the happiest man in the world right now_ , he said with tears in his eyes and he hugged her.

And with that Hayley's heart broke, she hated lying to him. She hated this entire situation, but seeing how happy Jackson was she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. _The decency of merciful lies_ , Klaus once told her.

Hayley knew that for these next couple of months and for the rest of her life she would have to fight to never let this secret come out.

But funny thing is secrets are always meant to be uncovered, sooner or later the truth always comes out… and when it does there will be hell to pay.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2: Allies

Hayley was a few months along. She claimed to be four months pregnant but was really only three. She had to make sure everything, every lie she told was exact so no one would ask questions or doubt her and uncover her secret. Jackson had wanted to tell everyone the news right away but she told him not to, fearing that hearing Hayley was having another baby would cause more enemies to come out of the woodwork. Jackson went along with it for now, but he couldn't contain his excitement at his presumed impending fatherhood.

I'm so happy Hayley, he told her while snuggling in bed one night. I never thought, I mean…you said you couldn't have any more kids and I was fine with that because no matter what I will always love you.

But this, he said touching her bourgeoning belly, this is a miracle.

Hayley feigned a smile and pretended that this child really was Jackson's. She at times liked to live in the dream world that it was his, and that they could all just live happily and peacefully, but she knew her life would never be that easy.

I love you Jackson, Hayley said. That was the one true statement Hayley had told Jackson since finding out she was again pregnant by Klaus. She wasn't in love with Jackson; she'd never been in love before. But she knew she did love him. He was her best friend, her family, she trusted him, he was a good stepfather to Hope, and he loved her for who she was. She didn't have to hide with him. Jackson once told her that he would love her forever, unconditionally he would say, but she knew if Jackson were to find out the truth about her night with Klaus and this new child, that the everlasting love Jackson was so certain of would be gone.

Jackson was the first people to make Hayley feel like she mattered. He was the first person to ever make her feel like she was someone. Her whole life she'd never had anyone who really cared for her. Never had anyone to tell her they loved her, she never had a family, and here she had all of that with him. Someone who finally really loved her, and she couldn't lose him. She refused to.

Hayley rubbed her stomach remembering the moment. "Don't worry", she told her unborn child. "I'm going to give you and your big sister the life you both deserve."

Hayley had to act. She was on her way to the French Quarter to make a deal with one of the witches there that she knew. Davina Claire. Davina was a young witch who hated Klaus, and Hayley knew if there was anyone she could trust with the secret about her child's paternity it was her.

The both had one thing in common. They didn't want Klaus in either of their lives.

As Hayley walked up the stairs of the flat, she could hear Davina struggling with what was most probably one of her spells. "Where the hell am I supposed to find liverwort? Gross!" she could hear her say exasperated.

Hayley knocked on the door. "Hi, I didn't mean to interrupt you're obviously busy"

"Hayley?" Davina questioned. "What you are doing here?"

" I came to ask you for a favor."

Davina rolled her eyes. "Of course, the only time people ever come talk to me is when they need something"

"Its not like that I.." Hayley stammered..

"What do you want?" Davina cut in, clearly annoyed.

"I want the same thing you want, Davina."

"Oh really and what is that I want?" Davina replied sarcastically, getting more annoyed by the second.

" What I want…what WE want is Klaus out of the picture."

This piqued Davina's interest. She chuckled.

"I see, so you're upset that Klaus is in the way of you getting Hope." I heard about what happened to your pack, Klaus got a witch to turn you all into dogs yet again. So now you want my help?" She laughed again. " What do I get out of aligning with you? Wolves and witches don't like each other much either."

"If you align with me, we can both be free of Klaus. Do you really think you can do this on your own?" Hayley questioned.

"I don't need anyone's help to take Klaus!" Davina said defiantly.

Hayley chuckled and shook her head at the teenagers' naïveté.

"If you STILL think you can take out Klaus on your own, you need my help all the more. Klaus is powerful, ruthless, and un-killable. If you don't do this right, he could very well kill you. He let you slide once already, but if you try it again you might not be so lucky."

"Is that a threat?" Davina questioned.

"No, just the simple truth." Hayley answered.

" So you really think you have it in you to take down the father of your child?" Davina asked.

Hayley's heart dropped. How did she know this was Klaus's baby?

"Well?" Davina prodded on. " Do you really think you can take out Hope's father and she'll be ok with it?

Hayley blew a sigh of relief. She meant Hope. Of course she meant Hope.

"I'm doing this for Hope!" Hayley answered. "For my children."

Children? Davina said surprised.

"Yes, me and Jackson are going to have a baby. It's a miracle. But I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Why keep it a secret? Davina questioned. People will find out eventually anyway.

"Because I don't need Klaus finding out!"

"What does Klaus have to do with yours and Jackson's baby?" Davina questioned again even more curious than before.

"Look!" Hayley said annoyed. "Can you keep this secret or not"

"Fine. Your secrets safe with me." Davina said smugly.

"And as for my other proposition?" Hayley wondered. "Can I expect you as an ally?"

Davina stood quiet for a few seconds and thought it over in her mind. She knew deep down that if she wanted to take out Klaus once and for all she would need help. With the witches and wolves aligned it would help their chances to finally rid the city of that monster.

"Fine." Davina finally decided. " We have a deal."

Hayley smiled. "Smart girl. But one thing, you can't tell Cami or Marcel." Cami's allegiance is 100% with Klaus because she's obsessed with him and we don't know for sure where Marcel's allegiance will lie. Him and Klaus have had their share of fights, but I do think deep down they still love each other like family."

"What about you?" Davina asked.

What about me? Hayley wondered.

"Do you and Klaus still love each other like family? How do I know I can trust you?" Davina asked inquisitively.

Hayley remained quiet for a while. She did love Klaus in a way, he gave her the most precious things in the world. Her children. But she did know that no matter what her children would never have the life they needed with him.

"I have a lot more to lose than to risk it all on any feelings I have towards Klaus.

I need him gone and that's all there is to it."

And with that Hayley left. The question still lingering in her mind, _Could she really do this?_


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

As Hayley went out of the building headed home after confronting Davina, she thought of all she needed to do to make the plan work perfectly. She could potentially trust Davina but she couldn't be completely sure. She had to take precautions. As Hayley turned left and headed down , she ran into the last person she wanted to see.

" You look deep in thought love. I would hope you're not worried about something." Klaus said with a devious grin.

Hayley's heart stopped. "Klaus…What do you want? " She tried to say with nonchalance, but with a tinge of fear that he could have heard her conversation with Davina.

"Just saw the mother of my child walking around the Quarter and wanted to say a simple hello", he lied. "I'm sure you must miss seeing Hope often?"

"You're such an asshole!" Hayley yelled. You know I miss Hope more than anything and it kills me that I can't be with her everyday!"

"Come now love. Let's not be hysterical. I give you weekend visitation. That's more than enough time…"

"Fuck you Klaus! I'll pay you back for this." Hayley yelled. Her anger boiling over and her pregnancy hormones more than likely the cause of why it was harder for her to keep her in anger in check.

At Hayley's threat, Klaus became very quiet. And then his eyes grew darker. It was the scary look he gave when he wasn't playing, the look he gave when he was ready to kill. He inched closer towards her

"Don't do anything foolish Hayley " he said low and threatening. "Cursing you as a wolf was a lenient alternative compared to what I should have done and what I would do if you ever…ever try to take my child away from me again, you'll wish I had left you cursed as a wolf"

Hayley so badly wanted to fire back at him. Klaus's threats and his attempts to scare her never worked on her, since the day they met. He didn't scare her, but she knew it would be better if she kept quiet and kept her anger in check. She knew he was capable of hurting her, that he would potentially kill everyone she loved. But for her children, she would risk anything.

"You're not worth the time.", Hayley said trying to regain her cool "I want to focus on my children rather than waste any moment of my time thinking about your existence. In fact, I think I'll go see my husband …"

"Children?" Klaus interrupted.

Had she said children? Hayley thought to herself. Oh shit.

"It was a slip up I meant child", she lied.

"I would figure you would at least know the difference between the singular and plural form of the word love. " Klaus said suspiciously

"Look it was a simple mistake get off my back about it.", Hayley declared.

And with that Hayley walked off quite quickly so to get as far away from Klaus as possible.

Klaus looked on, with the sneaking suspicion that he's gotten countless times before when he feels someone s lying, when something is afoot, when he needs to get to the bottom of something.

As Hayley walked on and walked until she felt Klaus was no longer around, her tension began to ease.

"Hayley", a voice said behind her

"WHAT! "Hayley shrieked.

"Woah, Sorry". Cami O'Connell said surprised by Hayley's harsh reply.

Hayley still tense from thinking Klaus might be following her because of her stupid slip up apologized for snapping at Cami.

"No, sorry it's my fault. I just…I've been on edge lately", Hayley admitted.

"Sounds like you could use a drink.", Cami said with a friendly laugh and smile. "Come on, its on the house."

" I wish, but no I… I can't I …" Hayley tried to protest.

"Not taking no for an answer," Cami said. "Come on I need some female company.", Cami begged.

Hayley finally relented and followed Cami into Rousseau's where she bartended.

"So what's been up?" Cami asked as she poured Hayley and herself some bourbon.

" You mean besides Klaus cursing me and my pack as a wolf and keeping me away from my daughter for four months? Nothing much.." Hayley lied.

"Oh yeah"" I guess now is not a good time for me to rant to you about my finals… boring human problems"

"No it's fine Cami." Hayley said " I could actually use some normality."

Cami grinned and raised her glass, … To Normality

As Cami waited for Hayley to hold up her glass Hayley didn't hold it up.

"Not a fan of bourbon?" Cami wondered.

"I can't have anything to drink", Hayley confessed.

"What do you mean?"

Hayley figured there was no lie around this one and people would find out eventually anyway. She was already starting to show underneath her loose top.

" Jackson and I are expecting", Hayley said.

Cami gulped down her bourbon and let out a load gasp.

"OMG", she screeched. "That's great! I didn't know you could have more kids. I mean not to sound weird like I was thinking about your fertility all the time … I mean I just assumed. "

Hayley laughed at Cami's awkwardness.

"It's ok, we didn't think I could have any more kids either. Hayley looked down and touched her stomach. It's a miracle."

"Well I'm happy for you. Hope will have a little brother or sister and Jackson I'm sure is thrilled. Of course he loves Hope, but I'm sure he's happy to have a child of his own."

And with those words Hayley's heart sank, guilt showing all over face.

Cami could see Hayley's change in demeanor and her change in expression after having mentioned Jackson proud to be a dad.

"Something I said?" Cami asked

"No … it's nothing." Hayley lied

There was one thing Cami was always good at and one of her strengths at being a practicing psychologist. She knew when someone was lying.

"I should go. I have a lot to do. Also please don't tell Klaus about any of this. You know how he is.", Hayley said and got up to leave.

"Hayley. Wait!" Cami went over to Hayley's side of the bar.

"Stay. Talk to me. What's going on? Is Jackson not happy about the baby?" she asked.

"No, he's so excited.. He's so happy" Hayley couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started to well in her eyes.

" Ugh screw these stupid pregnancy hormones. They're making me act all over the place", Hayley said annoyed by her own tears.

"Then what's wrong?" Cami asked. "Why so glum?"

"Trust me Cami you don't want to know", Hayley said with certainty.

"Hey", Cami said walking over and putting a comforting hand over Hayley's shoulder. " Getting yourself worked up over this I'm sure isn't good for the baby, and I'm sure it can't be that bad."

" You don't get it. It's that bad." Hayley confessed. "I could lose everything!"

"Hayley… just talk to me. I can maybe help you work it out."

"You can't help with this! There's nothing you can do to help me."

"Well how do you know I can't be helpful if…", Cami started.

"Klaus is the father!" Hayley blurted, and the second she said them she had wished she took the 4 little words back.

"What?" Cami said astonished. Not believing what she had just heard. Not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

"Klaus is the father" Hayley repeated again, the words hurting her every time she said them. Tears streaming down her face.

" I cheated on Jackson."

The room fell silent.


	4. Chapter 4: The Deal

Cami stared at Hayley blankly for a few seconds before she responded.

"Are you sure it's Klaus's?" she asked. Hayley looked down sadly and nodded her head.

'Yes, I'm sure" she answered.

"Was this while we were together!" Cami accused. Her and Klaus had been dating for the last month or two and she was thinking Klaus had cheated on her.

"No!" Hayley reassured her. "It was before you two even started dating. He didn't cheat on you Cami."

The fact that Hayley and Klaus hooked up before Klaus and her were officially together seemed like a small consolation for Cami, but still Cami couldn't help but feel livid.

"So when are you telling Klaus?" Cami asked.

Hayley shook her head and looked at Cami as if she was crazy. " I'm never telling Klaus, he can't know this baby is his, and you have to promise me you won't tell him."

Cami looked at Hayley as if she was the devil himself. "You're going to keep his child from him?" Cami asked incredulously. "As if the last attempt worked so well for you"

"You don't get it Cami. If Klaus finds out this baby is his I'll lose everything. Jackson will leave me, Elijah will…"

"You should've thought of that before you decided to spread your legs and sleep with him again" Cami fired back. Still upset that another woman was carrying the child of the man she loved, not only that but this was her second child by him and she had none.

Hayley looked down and nodded, "Fine, I deserved that. I know what I did was awful and I feel guilty everyday so you don't need to rub it in." "But this isn't just about me", Hayley continued. " If Klaus finds out about this baby, he'll never let me go. He'll force me to move back into the compound and I'll basically be a prisoner there for God knows how long"

Cami rolled her eyes at Hayley's woe is me story.

" Cami please" Hayley pleaded. " You can't tell him. You know how he is, he's paranoid, controlling, possessive. He's a lunatic Cami. He… he barely lets me see Hope as is. You know if he finds out he'll try to take this baby away from me too."

"Please Cami.", Hayley continued. "Help me out here."

"Help you?" Cami said incredulously. "I was the one who helped convince Klaus to even change you back. " I've helped you more than enough. And I guess no good deed goes unpunished"

" I get it, you're upset." But then Hayley thought for a second and decided to come at Cami from a different angle. " But do you really want Klaus and me fighting all the time over two children?"

This seemed to pique Cami's interest. " You love Klaus, I know you do, but if Klaus finds out this baby is his, it will be never ending fighting. Never ending battles… Don't you just want to be happy with him? Maybe have some kids of your own with him and start a family?"

Those words seemed to be the ones that got Cami to have some doubt in telling Klaus. "Even if I did, if Klaus ever found out that I knew you were pregnant and didn't tell him he'd hate me. He'd see it as a betrayal."

"Klaus will never find out. I promise. You just have to help me Cami. Help me get Hope and run"

'You want me to help you take Hope away from him too?" Cami said astounded.

" I'm her mother Cami!"

"And Klaus is her father", Cami fired back.

" You don't get it. Do you really think living and learning from Klaus is what's best for Hope? Being in constant danger as a result of Klaus's thousand years worth of enemies? Or are you only thinking about more foolish attempts to save Klaus with more of your pseudo therapy sessions?", Hayley said

" My relationship with Klaus is none of your business" Cami answered.

" No it isn't ,but when my children's future is at stake it very well becomes my business." Hayley said with a new determination. " I need to know if you care about what's best for my kids or what's best for Klaus. Can you without a doubt tell me you really think living with and learning from him, the way he is now; is what would be best for them? Can you honestly tell me you want to deal with mine and Klaus's drama for the rest of your life?"

Cami stood and contemplated what Hayley was saying. Hayley was right. She loved Klaus, but she did want a life not filled with his baby mama drama.

" Please Cami, this child and Klaus knowing about it, won't do anyone any good. It will only make things worse for everyone. "

Cami looked at Hayley and made her decision. Just forget you told me about any of this and I'll forget it too."

"And about Hope?" Hayley asked. "Will you help me get her back?"

Cami sighed and said "Maybe. I don't know Hayley. You can't just ask someone to help steal their boyfriends child away."

"If you don't want to help me that's fine. But I need your word that you won't tell Klaus about this baby."

Cami turned her back and sat down on one of the bar stools. "I said I'd forget about what you told me didn't I?"

" That's not good enough. I need your word." Hayley insisted.

"Fine. I promise I wont' tell Klaus a thing." Cami replied.

And with that Hayley was out the door, still not sure she could trust Cami to keep her secret and fighting the urge to barge back in there and compel her to forget everything instead.

And not a few seconds afterwards, almost as if he had been summoned by the sound of his name; Cami got a surprise visit from her favorite customer.

"Klaus." she said nervously afraid that he had been listening to their conversation the entire time. "I..I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Hello Camille", he said with his trademark signature sly grin. "I think we need to have a chat about Hayley."


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Lies

"Um… yeah sure", Cami said frazzled by Klaus's sudden appearance. Had he heard her and Hayley's conversation she thought to herself?

"You look nervous love, something wrong?' Klaus said curiously, aware something wasn't quite right with Cami's demeanor.

"N..No NNo No nothing's wrong" Cami said nervously, not convincing Klaus at all.

" I came to talk to you about Hayley" Klaus said cutting right to the chase.

"Hayley!" Cami said with a loud nervousness. "What about her?"

"She just left here correct?" Klaus said even more interested at Cami's nervousness.

"Are you sure you're alright love?" Klaus asked suspiciously, " You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I'm fine!" Cami said assuredly trying her best to compose herself. "Get a grip Cami" she thought herself."

"What about Hayley?" Cami asked trying desperately to compose herself.

Klaus sighed and slumped into the nearest bar stool, " I need you to watch out for her, she's hiding something. I can sense it", he said with vehemence. "I'm worried she might try to take Hope away from me again." "Hayley's planning something and I need you to report back to me anything you can."

Cami sighed and rolled her eyes. " How romantic!", she said sarcastically. "The thing every girlfriend wants to hear, hey help me spy on my baby mama"

"This is important Cami!", Klaus said with the pleading eyes and sexy voice he always used when he needed something from her. " I need you to do this for me. Hayley considers you a friend and if she's planning something she will need allies"

Klaus got up and grabbed Cami's hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. " You're the only one I can trust Cami."

It was frustrating how easily Klaus could get her to do anything she wanted. He didn't even have to compel her, he just had a way of getting under her skin which made it impossible to refuse him. And with that Cami knew would spill anything she could.

" Hayley did tell me something when she got here" Cami said meekly.

"What?" Klaus questioned. " What did she tell you?"

"I think she's planning on taking you down and trying to get Hope back" Cami said.

She would tell him part of the truth, but not the whole truth. She really didn't want to tell Klaus that Hayley was carrying another one of his children. It would only make things even more complicated for her own relationship with Klaus.

Klaus grimaced. " I knew I should've left her cursed." " What did she tell you exactly? " Klaus questioned again. " I need to know everything."

" She didn't go into detail," Cami confessed. "However from how she was talking, I think she's planning something, I'm not sure what, when, or how, but you should keep your guard up"

" Thank you Cami" Klaus said and gave her a kiss on the lips that took Cami's breath away.

After their lips parted, Klaus's eyes grew dark at the thought of Hayley trying to take his child away yet again. She never learned and her punishment this time would be gruesome.

Almost as if she could read his mind Cami could tell he was planning gruesome.

Regardless of her resentment towards Hayley, Cami didn't want her to get hurt.

Despite herself, Cami divulged some more truths.

"Klaus promise me you won't hurt her" Cami pleaded.

" I have been more lenient with her!" Klaus raged. " Yet she continues to try to take MY CHILD AWAY FROM ME!" Klaus continued with his fury. " I should have let Dahlia kill her…saved myself the trouble."

"Klaus don't hurt her she's…" Cami tried to plead, but Klaus continued with his threats.

" The gall of that woman!" Klaus continued on, infuriated. "I've been too lenient on her. It appears she still hasn't learned her lesson" "Oh" Klaus said darkly with an evil grin, "but she will learn."

Klaus went over all the ways he could torture Hayley in his mind. " Finally kill Jackson and the rest of those incompetent wolves", he thought. "No too simple." As he ran ideas through his mind, Cami kept trying to get his attention.

" Klaus" Cami started off lightly, but when she saw she still wasn't getting his attention she became louder. " Klaus!", she said louder still not able to catch his ear.

She could hear Klaus mutter " Dessicate and lock her in a tomb"

" KLAUS! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER SHE'S PREGANT!", Cami yelled loud enough to finally catch his attention.

Klaus eyes turned to Cami and looked to her in disbelief.

" What?", he questioned.

"Hayley's pregnant" Cami repeated solemnly. " That's what she came here to tell me. Her and Jackson are going to have a baby"

Klaus shook his head in disbelief.

" That's impossible." Klaus denied. "She's lying! Hayley cannot have anymore children she's a hybrid", Klaus rejected.

" She's not lying Klaus!" Cami interrupted. " It's true. By some.. I guess miracle she's pregnant."

Klaus finally fell silent as the reality set in.

Much to Cami's dismay she could see behind Klaus's disbelief and confusion a hint of jealousy and sadness by the news Jackson and Hayley were having a baby.

"Did he harbor feelings for Hayley?", she wondered.

It took everything Cami had not to scream at Klaus for sleeping with Hayley again. Klaus had never showed any interest in Hayley before. Had there been something she missed? Some small clues?

Everyone had said that Klaus had fancied her, Rebekah, Marcel, Elijah. That he wanted her, there was never any mention of Hayley. Or perhaps they too didn't know.

There was never any indication that he had feelings for Hayley, but there he was trying to hide his sadness and jealousy over the fact the mother of his child was presumably having a child with another man.

" You're certain?" Klaus asked rather glumly.

Cami could see his discontent and confirmed yes that it was true. Klaus sat there for a few second with the same glum expression but then suddenly his eyes turned darker. Colder.

" Jackson!", he spat.

" So Hayley wants to run off with my child and start a happy little with JACKSON!", Klaus roared.

"Klaus calm down", Cami said soothingly, but Klaus was beyond enraged.

" If Hayley thinks she's going to get her story book little fairy tale she's sadly mistaken", Klaus continued.

And with that, a devious grin appeared on Klaus's face. " In fact, I think I've just exactly what I will do to show Hayley the error of her ways." "Once and for all.", he said darkly

"Klaus, just promise you won't hurt her.", Cami pleaded. " The baby is innocent"

At the mention of the baby Klaus's expression returned to one of dismay. The baby was really bothering him.

"Why does it bother you so much that Hayley's pregnant by Jackson?" Cami asked.

At the question, Klaus's eyes widened and his expression changed to one of nonchalance.

" It only bothers me that she had the nerve to try and steal my child and to have Jackson play daddy", Klaus denied.

It was more than that though and Cami could finally see it. How could she have been so blind.

" I'll tell you what", Cami badgered. " I'll keep an eye on Hayley report back to you what I know" " It would be best if you tried to stay away from her." Cami continued. " If she feels you're onto her she's going to get defensive and might shut down any info."

Cami moved closer to Klaus and grabbed his shoulder in a comforting fashion.

" We won't let her take Hope again, but if you want my help. I want to do this my way." Cami said with determination.

Klaus took Cami by the cheek and kissed her tenderly on her lips. " Thank you Camille", he said in a small whisper and with that he whisked away.

At his departure, Cami poured herself a bourbon and sat there knowing that the man she loved had feelings for another woman, and that she would do everything she could to fight for him.


End file.
